


The greatest date you've ever had

by niallhoranbitches



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, domestic ziall, it's nothing more than fluffy ziall fluff, seriously
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-08
Updated: 2016-05-08
Packaged: 2018-06-07 04:55:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6786127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/niallhoranbitches/pseuds/niallhoranbitches
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Niall had planned something speciall for his and Zayn long-awaited date. But luck of an Irish didn't work this time and they had to cancel it. Fortunatelly, Zayn figured out how to fix it and make his boyfriend happy.</p><p>or</p><p>Niall and Zayn are having a picnic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The greatest date you've ever had

**Author's Note:**

> This is probably the fluffiest thing I've ever written (sorry not sorry) and also my first fic written in english so please be gentle.  
> Big thanks and hugs and endless kisses to my lil star [@preppyziall](http://preppyziall.tumblr.com/) who was my beta! Love ya! ♥♥♥

“Niall, you sure this is good idea?” Zayn shouted from where he stood in front of the bedroom window.

He frowned, glancing suspiciously up at the sky. Maybe it wasn’t  _that_ bad. The sun was shining... at least for the few short moments the clouds weren’t covering it. The wind wasn’t blowing that strong, either. And the clouds... Okay, it was pretty bad.

“’Course it’s good idea!” Niall said, voice confident as always.

The blonde boy stepped into the room, smiling widely. He had some kind of sauce spread across his cheek and he was dressed in a white apron with text reading “kiss the cook” across his torso. Zayn bought it ages ago, when they had just moved together; Niall wore it proudly ever since, almost always taking advantage of the text printed on it. Not that Zayn complained.

“I promised you a proper date, remember?” Niall said as he moved closer to his boyfriend “And the weather isn’t that bad! At least it isn’t raining!”

Zayn had the word “yet” on the tip of his tongue but he managed to not say it out loud. No matter how sceptical he was, he didn’t want to ruin Niall’s enthusiasm. Both Zayn and Niall have been swamped with work lately. One night, when they were laying in bed, too tired to even talk, Niall mumbled into Zayn’s chest that he’d take Zayn on a date as soon as they’d have some free time. And that he’d make it special. Eventually, Niall hit on an idea to make a picnic. He had convinced Zayn that it would be a great opportunity to finally take a breath and rest from work and everything. And who Zayn was to say no to Niall, especially when he was all excited about it?

“You don’t want to go?” Niall asked, pouting a bit as he wrapped his arms around Zayn’s waist.

“No, of course I want to!” Zayn clarified quickly “You’re just so thrilled about it and I want to make sure you don’t worry too much if something goes wrong.”

“Don’t be such a pessimist, Zaynie. It will be perfect as long as you’re be with me”

“Someone’s being sappy here”

Zayn chuckled when Niall unwrapped himself from his arms and walked away, acting highly offended. The dark-haired boy was pretty sure that he heard muffled “fuck you” when Niall was already at the door, and it only made him laugh again.

Zayn followed Niall to the kitchen. Niall was bustling around, putting some stuff into a big basket. Zayn hadn’t even known that they owned one.

“Need some help?” Zayn asked as he reached to grab Niall by his hips.

Niall ran away quickly, pretending that he has so much to do on the other side of the room. Zayn chuckled fondly at his boyfriend’s childish behaviour. However, he didn’t give up and he came closer to Niall again, trapping the blonde boy between his body and the kitchen counter.

“What do we have here?” Zayn murmured and pressed a kiss to Niall’s still dirty cheek, licking a bit. “Is that garlic sauce?”

“Get off me!”

Niall turned around quickly, but Zayn was still able to notice little smile on his boyfriend’s face.

“I love you” Zayn said, placing his lips on soft skin of Niall’s neck. The blonde boy relaxed, pressing his back a bit more into Zayn’s chest and slightly tilting his head to the side. Zayn smirked and added “My little sap”

“Ok, seriously, fuck off!” Niall yelled, immediately trying to step back but Zayn could hear a laugh in his voice and pulled him closer. Zayn buried his face in Niall’s neck, blowing a raspberry there, which made Niall giggle with the cutest little laugh that Zayn had ever heard.

“You’re a dick” Niall said, turning his face to Zayn and kissing the dark-haired boy’s cheek. “And I love you too. But now you’ll have to free me so I can finish packing this up”

Zayn made displeased sound but eventually he took his hands from Niall’s stomach. For a few moments he just stood there, fondly watching Niall as he moved around the kitchen a bit chaotically.

A couple minutes later everything was ready and Zayn went to grab some warm sweaters from their bedroom before they could leave.

“This would be the greatest date you’ve-” Niall started as he opened the door.

As soon as he took a look outside, he froze in place. It was raining, but not like a light shower which might end soon, it was more like a serious downpour. To be honest, Zayn was pretty surprised that they hadn’t heard it before. It was obvious, that in this case they would have to stay inside.

Zayn looked at Niall. A whole bunch of different feelings appeared on blonde boy’s face, one after another. There was disbelief, an edgy frown, focus when Niall probably thought about something they could do in alternative. But at the top of all this was sadness, and this was something that Zayn simply couldn’t stand. He needed just a few seconds to figure out what to do now. He leaned forward to place soft kiss on Niall’s temple.

“What’s with that sad face?” Zayn asked happily “Aren’t we supposed to have our date?”

“But ‘s raining” Niall’s voice sounded so blue.

“Since when you’re the one to give up so quickly, Ni?” he chucked Niall under the chin softly, trying to cheer him up a bit. “Come on.”

Niall shut the door close and, still pouting, he followed Zayn to the living room. Zayn moved a small coffee table to the corner of the room and he did the same thing with two armchairs. He took the big blanket from Niall, who was still standing on the doorstep, confused. Zayn put the material on the floor, ignoring questioning looks his boyfriend was giving him.

“We could watch a film or something” Niall suggested unconvincingly, still sounding down.

“We’re not gonna watch a film!” Zayn said, taking Niall’s hand and forced him to sit on the blanket. “I thought you wanted to go on a picnic, silly.”

Niall frowned in confusion, blinking foolishly at Zayn. But just a few seconds later a smile was forming onto his lips. He grinned widely, throwing his arms around Zayn’s neck.

“You’re an idiot” Niall laughed, pecking dark-haired boy’s lips quickly.

“You love that” Zayn answered cheekily “Couldn’t let this delicious food go down the drain, could we?”

“Ahh, ya always know what to say to make me happy” Niall said as he kissed Zayn again, a bit longer this time.

When they finally let go of each other, Zayn was a bit breathless, especially when he looked at Niall, whose lips were now a bit more reddish than usual and his eyes were literally shining. Zayn found it really hard to look away from him, but he made it eventually, reaching for the picnic basket. He smiled, seeing how much food was in there. Zayn started taking it out and placing it on the blanket. There was a good many triangular sandwiches, which looked exactly like this ones from films, some salad with fried chicken and garlic sauce, fruits and loads of other snacks. It was pretty nice alternative from their usual not-so-healthy-but-delicious food. Zayn also took out plastic plates, handing Niall one of them. They started eating, not talking much but still sending each other big smiles all the time.

Time was passing as Zayn and Niall were simply enjoying each other’s company. Zayn put his plate aside when he had finished eating. He moved some of the food that he could lie on the blanket and leaned on his elbow. Smiling fondly, he watched as Niall was stuffing another sandwich into his mouth. When he had finished, he reached to grab a banana and peeled it. Niall put the fruit into his mouth slowly and looked straight into Zayn's eyes, lips stretched around the banana.

"Are you trying to seduce me or...?" Zayn asked, trying not to smile.

"Is this working?" Niall mumbled with mouth full.

"Not really, no." Zayn answered, now laughing openly.

"Then no, I'm not trying to" Niall shrugged, finally taking a bite of a banana.

A few seconds later, Niall was shifting next to Zayn, trying to make himself comfortable. Finally, he pushed Zayn onto his back and wrapped his arms around Zayn's waist. Niall's chin rested on dark-haired boy's chest and Niall looked up at him. Zayn slid his hand into Niall's hair, scratching his scalp lightly.

"Enjoying our date?" Zayn asked.

As an answer, Niall stretched up a bit and pressed his lips to Zayn's. The smile on Niall's face made it impossible to kiss properly but nobody complained.

"It's wonderful, thank you." Niall said, burying his face into Zayn's neck "But sorry that I didn't take you anywhere for real"

"That's not your fault that the weather is shitty, babe. Also - what are you trying to say that this wasn't  _real_  enough?" Zayn tried to sound offended.

"That's not what I meant" Niall answered quickly "I just wanted to make it special."

"It's perfect as long as you're with me" Zayn grinned widely, quoting Niall's words from earlier.

Niall had to bite his lip to stop the smile and he hit Zayn's chest lightly.

"It was such a lovely afternoon and you had to fuck- "

Before Niall could even finish the sentence, Zayn pulled him closer and kissed him quiet.

They spent all day having their picnic in the middle of the living room. Chatting or just cuddling without saying a word for minutes.

"You know what is the biggest advantage of having a picnic indoors?" Niall asked, cuddling tightly to Zayn's side. The sun was going down and the room becoming dark.

"Hm?" Zayn murmured, stroking Niall's back.

"We don't have to move an inch." Niall tone was sleepy when he was mumbling this words into his skin.

Zayn laughed lightly, tilting his head to kiss his boyfriend's forehead and he closed his eyes too.

Both of them had to admit that it was a truly, special date.

 


End file.
